


YouTube Channel: RedDevilAvocado

by finalomen



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalomen/pseuds/finalomen
Summary: Prompt: Modern AU Thor having a Youtube channel where he posts these really soft guitar covers of popular songs with the occasional original and tends to dedicate every song to his boyfriend and he can sometimes be heard off camera and Thor never edits him out, and after like months of being bugged by his fans they do the boyfriend tag and everyone realizes that Dizzee is that kind of famous Youtuber who posts a lot of art videos and loads of really cool short films [I’m thinking kind of like SoSonia] and everyone is shocked they hadn’t made the connection before since Dizzee also dedicates videos to his boyfriend and also draws him a lot, after which they do a lot of videos together and it is the cutest thing ever.





	YouTube Channel: RedDevilAvocado

**Author's Note:**

> Main prompt/headcannon by: @queenbipadme on tumblr 
> 
> Other prompts/headcannons by: @the-thotyssey and @adizzee on tumblr
> 
> Please read tags carefully

 

 

* * *

The video’s opening: Thor’s sitting on a two person brown couch, looking off camera, and smiling at what Dizzee is saying. He’s too far from the microphone to really pick up anything being said on his end, but Thor is laughing with his whole body before composing himself again. “You should definitely put it up, babe,” he says with a small chuckle and twinkling eyes.

“Hotel California” – Eagles: Sunday 2.20.16

He’s not sure exactly when he decided to record himself playing the guitar. In fact he used to shy away when friends would ask him to play a little tune; always too self-conscious that he would make a mistake or it wouldn’t be as good as they swear he is. It happened one day around Christmas of last year when his friend decided to record him while he was absentmindedly playing a cover of “Free Bird.” She subsequently uploaded it to her YouTube channel and received a lot more hits than she anticipated.

She would then go on to record him a few more times, due to popular demand, before she told him to make his own account so she could link him. Now cut to 2016 and with 50k subscribers of his own, he plays random covers and some originals; all of which are dedicated to his boyfriend. No one really saw this _Dizzee_ he always alludes to, but they could always hear his voice or literally see small bits and pieces of him in the background; never his face. Seeing him for the .2 seconds that he’d pop up might as well have been like a UFO sighting.

Thor set up his tripod, making sure the camera was zoomed in enough to capture him and the guitar perfectly. He liked to switch between his electric and acoustic guitars, depending on both his mood and the song he chose to play. The acoustic in talk was currently leaning in the space between the couch and table; the green alien head decal on the front was barely peeking through. His legs soon came into view, lens going in and out of focus, until he was seated and holding the guitar across his lap.

He then began to strum the chords of “Hotel California,” getting as far as the instrumental break before the end when the sound of the front door opening and closing caused him to look up. He bit back a smile and nodded to Dizzee who was off camera putting their groceries and cans of paint away.

After he was done playing, Dizzee clapped and wolf-whistled his ovation; he stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on Thor’s lips. The camera blurred and tried to refocus when Dizzee walked into the shot, but once it did, he was only able to be seen from his lips down. “I got the perfect color for the studio,” he said against Thor’s lips before stepping away.

“Yeah? Maybe we could work on it after I’m done editing.”

“Did you eat anything for lunch yet?” Dizzee asked as he walked back over to the kitchen.

“Nah, I kinda just woke up,” Thor admitted with a guilty smile.

“Bum!” Dizzee called out.

The camera was still rolling; it was something Thor liked doing since it allowed for some minor details of their private lives to be recorded and shared with the fans. He of course asked Dizzee if he minded and the artist simply said “The camera is a two way mirror.”

To be honest he is still not sure if Dizzee agreed, but after he showed him an edit from one of his videos before posting it up, he kissed him and said that he loved it.

The extra footage is normally edited in as a small intro or outro and never longer than a minute or two. Case in point, Dizzee is telling him of a mural he saw on the train ride home as well as an impromptu rap battle that was happening between two friends.

While repeating the few lines Dizzee remembered that made him laugh, Thor started laughing as well, body falling back on the couch.

The video was edited and uploaded by 4:30 PM. It would’ve been done a lot sooner if a certain someone wasn’t too busy distracting him—by distracting he means feeding him his lunch while his eyes were glued to his laptop screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wonderwall” – Oasis: Friday 3.18.16

Dizzee woke up 15 minutes before his alarm because Thor was repetitively kissing his cheek every five seconds. “Wha…” he groaned trying to roll away, but Thor had a strong grip on him.

“Wake up,” the blonde said against his cheek.

“Time?”

“For you to get your lovely chocolate ass out of bed.”

“I’m giving you two seconds to realize what you just said,” Dizzee deadpanned with one eye open.

“No food comparisons. Sorry!” Thor quickly responded and buried his face into his lover’s neck. “But seriously, please get up…I did good today.”

“The day hasn’t even started,” Dizzee whined; he really didn't like being woken up unnecessarily. Especially when he did the asinine thing of agreeing to take the morning shift on a Friday so he could have the evenings to himself and his family.

“Please,” Thor sat up giving Dizzee those eyes he could never say no to.

“Fuck, fine. I’m up.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and allowed himself to get dragged out of bed and into the kitchen where a full spread of breakfast was waiting for him.

“I know I’m actually trash at making food and you like to entertain my lack of skills by eating whatever I make,” Thor chuckled. “But, um, I got some lessons from Skye on how not to fuck up eggs and how to use a waffle maker at least.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Um, Happy Birthday?”

Dizzee smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, morning breath be damned.

“I love you,” Dizzee whispered.

Thor grinned shyly, much like he did when they first started dating. “I love you too, babe.”

They kissed again before Thor ushered Dizzee into his seat and poured some orange juice for him. He fixed both of their plates—two stacks of waffles with a side of eggs, ham, and bacon— while Dizzee lovingly stared at him until it was time to eat. Aside from the slightly salty eggs, Dizzee really needs to teach him how to use real and better spices, and a burnt bacon piece or two…or four, it wasn’t bad at all.

“I got a couple more things for you,” Thor said around a mouthful then got up and went to their small storage closet. He came back into the kitchen with bright smile and a large box. “Happy Birthday,” he repeated again.

Dizzee wiped his mouth after a large gulp of juice and made grabby hands at the box. He impatiently opened it with his butter knife and let out a giddy laugh when he saw what was inside.

“Shit, how much is in here?” he asked he as he took out the large jar of assorted buttons and pins.

“I don’t know. I've been collecting them for several months. Some I bought, some I found…” Thor shrugged with a smile, watching as Dizzee’s eyes widened at certain unique ones.

“Damn, if you weren’t getting some ass for the breakfast you definitely are getting some for thi—OH SHIT IS THIS AN ALIEN BUTTON?!” Dizzee excitedly cut himself off as he tried to dig into the jar to pull it out.

Thor laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that one I found at a thrift store. There’s actually a few more in there, it came in a set of six.”

“Six…” Dizzee sighed dreamily and pulled Thor in for another kiss. “I really fucking love you.”

“I know.” They simply held each other, breathing in each other’s air before Thor spoke up. “Ready for the final part? Might not be as lavish as the first two though.”

“I don’t care. You could get me a pen and I’ll love it.”

“Don’t give me ideas for next year,” Thor teased. “No, it’s just a video dedicated to you. I mean again it’s nothing interesting. I do that anyway, but it’s just—”

“Play it, my love.” Dizzee cut Thor off from his babbling with a smile.

He played the prerecorded video of him playing “Wonderwall,” feeling embarrassed much like he did when he first used to play in front of people.

Once done, Dizzee hugged him. “You’re such a white boy and should get paid for the amount of times I’ve been saying ‘I love you,’ but I really do love you.”

“And I love you too,” Thor whispered into Dizzee’s neck. Again they stood there, holding each other before finally separating. “Finish eating while I post it up.”

They held hands the entire time Thor edited the video and Dizzee gobbled down his food. By the end of the day, the comments were filled with birthday wishes and people gushing over how sweet Thor is.

Meanwhile on Dizzee’s channel, he recorded himself sewing some of his new buttons onto his vest while talking about how aging doesn’t matter, how birthday's are more about the people around you and how many years you can spend with them that are important. Some footage of his party was added in as well and much like Thor’s channel, the viewers never got a clear view of him either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Buttons” – Sia: Saturday.3.26.16

Thor slowly woke up when he felt Dizzee untangling himself to get out of bed. He turned his phone over to see the time and groaned when he saw it was only 9:30am. “Morning,” he said sleepily. Dizzee leaned over and kissed his forehead before going off to brush his teeth.

“You filming today?” Dizzee asked through the foaming toothpaste.

“Yeah, I should be done at like 1:00pm though. So I would still be able to join you,” Thor responded while slipping his boxers back on. They had planned a day out to collect some more material for Dizzee’s channel. He wasn’t as strict with what he posted, nor did he put up a video almost every day like Thor. He posted whatever he felt was necessary _when_ he it was necessary.

Dizzee rinsed out his mouth with a nod, stripped down for their shower, and waited until Thor had finished brushing his own teeth. Though they were one with everything else in their lives, it still took a good few months before they got their morning routine down pat. No longer were they stumbling into each other in a sleepy mess. Once all was said and done, Thor toweled off and made his way back to their room to change into his ripped peach shirt and jeans.

On his way to the couch, he picked up his guitar from the stand in the hallway—despite Dizzee constantly saying that he should leave it in the living room completely; Thor knows he’s more bitching because it freaks him out when he’s drunk or high and thinks it’s a person standing in the hall— and continued his routine.

Dizzee followed suit, wearing his tan shirt and olive green top with his paint splattered jeans. “What’s today gonna be?” Dizzee asked; camera already rolling.

“Guess,” Thor smirked then started playing “Buttons.” Dizzee chuckled when he finally recognized what was being played and began singing softly.

 _“Yes, I see open wounds in everyone I’ve dated, Away from me lover, get away from me lover._  
_I am no good for you, I’m seeing ghosts in everything I do…”_

Thor continued playing, smiling his doe eyed smile at Dizzee who intermittently sang a line or two until the song was done.

Dizzee hooked the camera up to Thor’s laptop so the man could do a quick edit. It didn’t take as long as he anticipated, maybe 45 minutes and he was done. “Ready, babe?” Thor asked. Dizzee nodded while he grabbed his tote and their jackets.

It was his shortest video to date, but it had a huge amount of comments and likes. A lot of which were praising Dizzee’s singing voice and wondering if they’ll ever do another singing cover again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Night Moves” – Bob Seger: Thursday 3.31.16

Thor and Dizzee had been doing some day drinking since they both had the day off from work. In reality, Dizzee had the day off and Thor decided to call out– he’s lucky he has a great rapport with his boss at the guitar shop – and as always Dizzee asked Thor to play for him.

“What do you want?”

“Whatever comes to you, my love,” Dizzee chuckled in his wine glass. It wasn’t actually filled with wine since they'd finished that earlier, but they wanted to remain fancy – as Thor put it – and continued to drink their liquor in it.

Thor drank the rest of his rum like a shot, feeling it go straight to his head, and stumbled over to his guitar. He sauntered back over to his boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the table so he was a lot closer to Dizzee and started to play.

“Wait! Wait!” Dizzee called out, drunkenly trying to juggle taking out his phone and holding his glass steady.

“Nooo,” Thor whined, not really putting much of an effort to stop him.

“You may proceed,” he said after five failed attempts at getting the camera app open. Thor gave him a playful stink eye before starting over again. Dizzee didn’t know the song, but swayed along with the music nonetheless. Thor was softly singing and giggled when Dizzee tried to egg him on to singing louder.

“Come on I sang last time,” Dizzee snickered while he poked Thor’s knee with his big toe.

“No one asked you to, babe,” Thor laughed. Dizzee glared and dug his toes into Thor’s thigh. The blonde laughed and tried to continue playing, but he didn’t get far once Dizzee’s socked foot started rubbing at his inner thigh. Slowly the foot moved higher and higher before a soft ‘fuck’ was moaned. Thor grabbed Dizzee’s ankle, put the guitar down, and snatched the phone away to kiss him.

It was a choppy edit, but it was his fans were eating up their drunken shenanigans.

The video’s opening: “I swear to god you play that fuc—” Dizzee is cut off by Thor’s electric guitar bellowing out the chords to “Careless Whisper.” A shit eating grin spreads on his face while Dizzee groans dramatically in the background.

“Careless Whisper” – George Michael/ “Sorry” – Justin Beiber: Saturday 4.2.16

Thor had woken up with a mischievous smirk and slowly slipped out of bed. He tipped-toed over to his electric guitar, plugged it into his small low volume amp, placed his camera on their dresser, and started playing “Careless Whisper.”

Dizzee shot up from the bed, eyes darting around the room, before they landed on his menace of a boyfriend. Sucking his teeth in annoyance, he threw his pillow at Thor. “What are you doing? It’s eight in the fucking morning,” he groaned, trying to bury his head in the other pillows on their bed. Thor simply smirked and continued playing.

Once he was done, he pulled a wincing smile at the camera before turning it off and going back to bed where he got hit with a pillow again. Throughout the day he would plug the amp in and start to play the song again. At 3:30pm Thor torturously played it three times back to back while Dizzee was stuck cooking their lunch. Of course, this resulted in Thor getting the more burnt slices of pizza; well worth it.

“You play it one more time and I’m not fucking you for the rest of this year,” Dizzee threatened while reading his Astronomy in Art book. Thor froze then immediately unplugged the electric and took out his acoustic to play “Sorry.”

Dizzee tried to keep a straight face, but eventually cracked at the puppy dog look Thor was throwing his way.

“I hate you,” he said with no real malice in his voice.

“No you don’t,” Thor said with a smile.

“No I don’t,” Dizzee agreed.

Thor was editing the video and noticed he managed a grand total of five times before Dizzee’s threat.

It was a day late for this April Fool’s prank, but his viewers ate it up of course; especially his apology song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“High For This” – The Weeknd: Wednesday 4.20.16

Thor got home from work around 5:30pm to the sight of Dizzee lighting up on the couch. “You started without me?” he teased.

“Nah…” Dizzee inhaled. “Maybe,” he smiled after a long exhale. Thor dropped his bag and collapsed next to him, lying on his back so his head fell in Dizzee’s lap.

Dizzee did a long pull before leaning down to shotgun into Thor’s awaiting mouth. “Thanks, babe,” Thor said after exhaling the thick smoke.

They lazed about, smoking their spliff and making out; the latter of which they did the most of. Once they were done, Dizzee got up and brought back two beers while Thor sat up properly in order to roll up two more blunts.

“We should get a dog,” Dizzee said out of nowhere absentmindedly running his hands through Thor’s hair and drinking his beer.

“What?” the blonde laughed.

“I mean I know we don’t have the space, but think about it.”

“It’d have to be small…” he murmured around the blunt as he lit up. “And who would take care of it when we’re at work?” Thor leaned back into Dizzee’s arms.

“I can!” Dizzee complained, fingers tightening in Thor’s golden locks causing the man to hiss in mild pain and arousal.

“How so?”

“I can bring him to work…they’re pet friendly.”

“Babe, those are service dogs,” Thor corrected with a laugh.

Dizzee rolled his eyes with a shrug. “We can get a damn dog… I want a damn dog.”

“We can talk about it when we’re sober—”

“Which is like 5% of the time?” Dizzee cut in.

“No…just…50-50,” Thor paused to blow out some smoke. “Just on the off chance we are in our other 50%, we’ll talk about it.”

Dizzee sucked his teeth and proceeded to straddle him. “We can look at shelters,” he kissed Thor’s forehead. “Just to peek around, nothing serious,” he continued downwards to Thor’s cheek and neck as his hips planted themselves firmly in Thor’s lap. The blonde’s secured his arms around his waist, making sure Dizzee didn’t lose his balance.

“Nothing serious,” Thor repeated with a gasp as Dizzee nibbled at his neck. “Fuck…” he moaned. Their hips started moving together, eager for relief. Thor brought his free hand down to cup his boyfriend’s ass, kneading it through his jeans, while Dizzee busied himself with sucking dark marks into his pale skin.

Dizzee let their desperate grinding continue for a few more seconds before pulling away and sitting back on Thor’s lap. “Finish up and meet me in the bedroom,” he said as he got up. Thor watched him with hooded eyes as he drank the rest of his beer and did one last pull from their shared blunt before handing it back and sauntering away.

Not needing to be told twice, Thor finished off his drink and the rest of the blunt before jogging into their bedroom. He licked his lips with a smile when he saw Dizzee had already stripped down.

Following suit, he removed his shirt and jeans before closing their door with his foot.

Three hours later, Thor was in bed being recorded —yet again—by Dizzee while he played the guitar. He was sitting up against the headboard, chest bare, and the covers low on his hips as he strummed to “High For This.” The red and purpling marks along his neck and chest were stark against his pale skin and Dizzee made sure to zoom in on them as he panned the camera down. Thor kept his eyes on Dizzee, who was finishing the other blunt that was rolled earlier and smiling at him from behind the camera.

They had been fairly quiet, aside from the chuckling here and there when Dizzee would murmur something that only Thor could catch. However, Skye doesn’t call them ‘Psychic Boys’ for nothing. When Thor reached the final hook, both started to sing together causing the man to look up and smile.

Once he was done, Dizzee dropped the phone and crawled forward to kiss his lover some more. Thor swiftly but gently moved the guitar off the bed to pull Dizzee into his lap again. They kissed for a good while before Thor realized the phone was still on and recording the sounds of their heavy breathing.

“Turn it off, Zee,” he whispered as he reached for another condom in their nightstand.

The video was uploaded by 11:30 PM. By 11:00 AM the next day there were 10k+ comments already waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Imagine” – John Lennon: Saturday 4.16.16

Dizzee was outside recording the scenic nature for his channel while Thor was off in their studio playing his guitar. He had asked what Thor planned on playing for his video and when he said “Imagine,” he kindly asked if he could use it in his video for the background music. Of course he agreed.

Above Thor’s head was his sketch of Dizzee’s hands—he may or may not have a mild obsession with them— in different poses and positions, spelling the word ‘Heart’ in the ASL alphabet.

Dizzee loved when they worked together, no matter the capacity. Whether it was for their channels, in their studio, or when they regress to back to their early years and tag an abandoned building or two.

On the far end wall, there was a large piece painted by both of them. It was of Dizzee’s alien and Thor’s deity with their hands stretching out for one another. The background wasn’t completed, but there were the beginnings of a golden road and a galaxy. When he and Thor first started it, they were in their own corners in their own world, but despite what many of their friends and family have said, they were still shocked how seamlessly their styles and ideas merged together.

Dizzee walked back into their studio right when Thor finished playing. “Catch anything good?” Thor asked when he came in.

“Yeah just a little bit. It’s more the studio I want to film.”

Thor nodded and gestured towards the unfinished piece. “Gonna add more to it?”

“Yeah, film me?”

“With pleasure,” he said flirtatiously. He put his guitar back into the case and turned his camera off before getting up to walk over to Dizzee.

“And don’t keep filming my hands, neck, and ass. I had to edit like 30 minutes of extra footage last time,” Dizzee teased. Thor blushed and looked down in embarrassment at being called out. Dizzee grinned and leaned over from his spot on the ladder to kiss him softly before going back to work.

To everyone else, they would think that they’re always on the same wavelength, but that wasn’t always the case. They would have a few petty arguments such as who had the better style—fashionably—, which art movement was the best, who can hold off from an orgasm the longest, etc. However, their arguments got a lot more serious the summer of 2016.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Exchange” – Bryson Tiller: Saturday 8.20.16

They were no stranger to drugs. Hell, their first kiss was under the influence of one, but sometimes Thor gets a little worried about Dizzee. He knows he’s being careful; weed, alcohol, and acid seem to be their main go-to, but even then the latter was for specific occasions. It’s just that he knows Dizzee’s carefree personality can come around and bite him in the ass.

Back in June Dizzee met someone who was introducing him to things that Thor wasn’t so comfortable taking. Again he knew Dizzee was responsible, but one night— two weeks after Dizzee had met the guy—he came home particularly fucked up that Thor spent the whole night making sure he didn’t choke on his vomit.

The day after Dizzee swore to Thor that he wouldn’t let it get out of control like that. He would stick to the weed and nothing stronger, but that wasn’t the case three weeks later.

“I know being with Milo is different and everything, but maybe you should start…like…distancing yourself from him a little?” Thor said from his chair at the kitchen table.

“It’s not cause he’s black and I feel like I need more black friends Thor,” Dizzee said with an annoyed sigh as he tried to eat his breakfast through his pounding headache. They had a discussion that started out similar to this before which ended with Thor realizing he needed to watch what he says a lot more.

“No! No I know, I just…you said that last time wouldn’t happen again. That you wouldn’t do anything harder than you normally do, but I—” Thor stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, I’m not trying to hold you back or be your third parent or anything. It’s just…I want you to be free, but I also want you to live.”

“It’s not going to get that bad. I’m not addicted…it’s just fun. You can join us too you know. So you don’t feel like I’m stepping out on you.”

“I don’t, Marcus. I just want you to be safe.”

Dizzee paused then sighed at the use of his real name. He stood in between Thor’s legs and draped his arms over Thor’s shoulders. “I am and I will be.” He pushed the few strands of blonde hair away from Thor’s face and kissed his forehead. Thor exhaled slowly, bringing his arms around Dizzee’s thin waist, and closed his eyes in content. He matched his breathing to Dizzee’s in order to calm himself down; his head moving in syncopation with Dizzee’s chest. “Shower with me?”

Thor tightened his arms for a fraction of a second then loosened up. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Unfortunately it did happen again on the 19th of August; just six weeks later. Dizzee wasn’t home at the time he last texted that he would be back and it was already pushing 1:30am; Thor was worried sick. He gave it 30 more minutes before he decided to go over to where Dizzee said the party was.

He was told that it would be a house party in the Bronx where they grew up, so he was at least happy that he didn’t have to go to a fucking club at this time. However, he also wasn’t in the mood to be on the already finicky train that late and from where they live now, it could be at least two hour’s travel. Instead he opted for a taxi and told the driver to wait for him until he gets back; of course he had to leave his phone as collateral.

He truly hoped he would be in and out quick.

Thor made it there around 3:00 AM and wasn’t shocked to see that people were still milling about. Luckily he was able to slip in unnoticed and started his search for Dizzee. He walked past the living room after a quick but thorough survey of the area then moved into the kitchen. Again no such luck, but he did notice Dizzee’s alien vest hanging on the back of a chair. He scooped it up and noticed the small bag of white powder in the pocket. Cold dread filled his veins as he quickly he took it out and threw it on the table before rushing off to look for his boyfriend.

He checked the few rooms in the back before he tried for the bathroom. The door opened about halfway before it got caught on something. Thor blindly felt around for the switch and when his fingers passed over the familiar little knob, he flicked it on revealing Dizzee’s passed out figure on the floor. Thor exhaled loudly in relief. “Dizz…” he sighed as he shuffled in to close the door behind him.

It was soon a battle of getting Dizzee seated and washing his face and some of his hair with a damp paper towel. Dizzee had woken up in the middle of it a few times and tried to talk, but it was all unintelligible.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just sleep okay,” Thor whispered.

Once Dizzee’s face was clear, he checked to make sure there weren’t any bruises or marks on his body before hoisting him over his shoulder, praying that he wouldn’t to throw up down his back.

“Ey yo, where you taking him?” Thor heard Milo’s stoned voice say.

“Home. You’ve done enough.”

Milo sucked his teeth with a smug smirk, ready to smooth talk some bullshit. “Listen man—”

“No!” Thor cut in. “He was fine before you! And shit yeah I get it, I really do. You two can relate in a way that _I_ can’t! You two will understand and have the same social stance and point of view that is completely different from mine based on our background, but he won’t become a fucking drug addict just because it will make whatever _you’re_ going through better! Just leave him out of it and leave us the fuck alone!”

He wasn’t one for yelling, but he wasn’t going to let Milo try and plead his case for anything; not with the state he just found Dizzee in.

“Oh and I left your fucking coke on the table, he won’t be needing them,” Thor shot back before pushing his way through the small crowd that was forming and into the taxi that miraculously still waited for him.

He gently put Dizzee in the car and slid in next to him, letting the drugged man rest his head in his lap.

“He alright?” the driver asked, looking at Thor through the rearview mirror. The blonde looked down at his boyfriend, rubbing his thumb against Dizzee’s cheek, and solemnly nodded.

The next day when Dizzee woke up, he noticed the water and aspirin on the side table as well as the bucket on the floor. Sniffling, he sat up and saw Thor sleeping in the chair next to his side of the bed. It was clear he stayed up almost all night to make sure he was alright. The thought brought tears to Dizzee’s eyes.

He must’ve made a noise because Thor woke up and looked around before his eyes landed on Dizzee.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked through his tears.

Thor simply got up, stiff joints cracking from being in one position for so long, and sat on the bed. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.”

Dizzie continued to cry, letting himself get pulled into a strong hug. They eventually repositioned themselves so both of them could lie down on the bed in each other’s arms.

Both men ended up falling asleep again and waking up 2 hours later around noon. It was a quiet affair as they showered.

“Am I going to get the silent treatment all day?” Dizzee asked as he wrapped a towel around his dripping dreads and sat down on their bed.

“No, I’m just…” Thor stopped and let out a sigh. “I mean yes I’m pissed ‘cause it happened again, but I’m more mad at him than anything.” There was a pregnant pause between them before he spoke again. “What exactly have you taken while you two hung out?”

“The usual stuff like weed and lean, but a few times PCP.”

“How much is a few?”

“Twice.”

“So the coke I found in your pocket?”

“Never took that stuff. He always insisted that it would feel good so I think he put it in there for me to find. That’s usually how he worked.”

Thor nodded and rubbed his eyes. “No needles or anything I should be worried about?”

“No.”

“Have you two…” Thor cut himself off and gestured awkwardly with his hands, unable to get the courage to say it out loud. He didn’t believe Dizzee would consciously cheat on him, but he knows how under the influence anything can happen.

“No! No never. I fucking swear!” Dizzee vehemently answered, standing up to move closer to Thor.

“Okay…” Thor breathed, trying to get his heart steady again. “Okay,” he repeated with a nod.

“Do you believe me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Thor said truthfully.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand like that. I only smoked weed and had shit to drink but I didn’t do anything else. I mean we shared a…” Dizzee trailed off when it clicked as to what happened; Thor’s chest felt tight when he too came to the same conclusion. “We shared a blunt,” he continued, feeling disgusted at the situation all over again. “I felt sick so I went to the bathroom. Then it gets a bit hazy for me, but I remember I threw up and I kind of remember you washing my face. That’s it.”

“You weren’t answering your texts and you said at 1:00am you would definitely be back, but it was 1:30am and you weren’t here and you said you were going to take a taxi back. I was scared,” Thor’s voice trembled as he rambled on.

“I’m sorry.”

“Like I said, I’m just happy nothing horrible happened and that you’re okay.”

“I love you,” Dizzee said softly; guilt still eating away at him.

“I love you too.”

They shared a soft and tender kiss, though it was mostly Thor pressing small pecks along Dizzee’s cheeks, lips, and neck. Dizzee eventually led them to the living room, hoping a movie would take their minds off the last 24 hours.

He laid on his back while Thor fit himself in between his legs and clung onto him, desperately trying to calm the inescapable beginnings of a panic attack. It was a late reaction, but he was so worried about Dizzee that he didn’t have time to stop and breathe.

Slowly he felt his chest getting heavier and his vision got blurry with tears, blackening around the edges. He closed his eyes and tried to let the rise and fall of Dizzee’s chest be his guide, but it wasn’t working as fast as it used to.

He also wasn’t as stealthy as he thought he was being cause next thing he knows Dizzee’s rubbing his back and telling him to do breathing sets of five.

Somehow Dizzee being fully aware of his situation caused Thor to break down and cry.

Thor pressed his face into Dizzee’s chest and tried to follow his count. It took about 25 minutes before he finally felt like he could breathe again; another five before he stopped crying. Dizzee slipped his fingers through Thor’s hair and rubbed at his scalp in soothing circular motions.

“Better?” Dizzee whispered looking down at him. The blonde simply shrugged and turned his head to the side with a small and stuffy sniff.

“Sorry ‘bout the wet spot,” Thor murmured against Dizzee’s chest.

“It’s fine,” Dizzee dismissed. “Look at me.” Thor lifted his head, nose and eyes reddened from all the tears, and looked at him. “Do you want to play something or paint?” Dizzee wanted to keep him calm for as long as he can and knew both are his best stress relievers. Thor closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what he wanted, before getting up to grab his electric guitar. He still felt a bit shaky and it was evident in his hands as he plugged it into his small amp.

“Can you get the camera?” Thor asked; voice still thick with tears.

Dizzee hadn’t expected the question, but nodded and got up to grab it anyway. When he came back Thor was already messing around with a few chords, not really playing a song or what sounded like a semblance of a song. Once he was set up Thor started plucking the familiar riff of “Exchange.”

He played it over and over again, as if he was stuck and couldn’t move forward. The riff’s tone soon dropped, with more bass before he went into playing the song. Dizzee sat crossed legged and watched silently from his side of the couch.

Dizzee knew why Thor chose the song and the heavy hearted guilt began eating away at him again. He’s known Thor to have panic attacks, but they were always mild and easily thwarted. So to see him trying to come down from a big one was telling just how much Thor was holding back since he’s been fucking up cause of Milo.

Thor stopped playing abruptly and pressed the palm of his hands against his eyes to prevent himself from crying. He sniffed loudly before shaking his hair out of his face and sighing. “Sorry, I’ll get over it.”

“Don’t.”

Unexpectedly, again, Thor started laughing; albeit it sounded clogged. It took a while before Dizzee caught on to the joke. “Oh god, you doof.” He stopped the recording and slid closer to the blonde. “I’m sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the millionth time.

Thor nodded, sobering up again. “I know.”

An hour later, Thor edited and posted the unfinished video. He also opted to disable the comments; he didn’t want to be bombarded with them in the state that he’s in.

It took a few days for them to stop tip-toeing around each other, but they worked it out like they normally do.

The video opening: “You should wear makeup more,” Skye says as she dabs the cream contour on Thor’s face with her beauty blender. She’s currently recording the “I do my XYZ’s makeup” challenge for her channel so her camera is rolling as well. It just so happens that it is also Halloween so it worked out quite well.

“Dizz’s family already nicknamed me ‘Pretty Ass White Boy’ I don’t need to prove them right even more,” Thor retorts with a laugh. Dizzee’s sitting next to him, applying his makeup as well, but his arm is the only thing in frame.

“You are pretty, my flaxen haired prince,” Dizzee says.

“Thanks, babe.” Thor leans over to kiss him, but Skye stops him.

“No! He’s gonna get green on his face and I’m not nearly done.”

“He’s gonna get green on him later though.”

“And it might not be on my face.” Thor laughs with a wink while Skye laughs and calls them perverts.

“(Don't Fear) The Reaper” – Blue Ӧyster Cult: Monday 10.31.16

It was 6:30 PM and Thor was in bed, hunched over his laptop as he edited the videos he took last Saturday for the Halloween post. Dizzee was still at work, making up for the hours he missed two weeks ago due to being sick. He didn’t even want to call out despite how ill he was. It wasn’t until Thor heard him hacking up a lung in the bathroom did he force him to call out sick.

Then there was a huge struggle of getting him to see a doctor – “Just pass me some ‘Tussin, that worked for everything with my dad” – and an even bigger of a struggle when he wanted to take care of him; or as Dizzee saw it ‘babying’ him.

Dizzee’s boss said he didn’t have to make up for the time lost, but with the large art installation that was coming up in the next month, Dizzee wanted to pull his weight as much as possible. Thor on the other hand was lucky he had a freakish immune system that stopped him from getting sick from other adults.

A child, however, he’ll be bedridden for a week or two.

On that Saturday, October 29th, he had played “(Don’t Fear) The Reaper” after Skye finished his beauty makeup. She pulled out all the stops too: heavily teased hair with some extensions, dramatic false lashes, deep contoured cheeks, nude lips with a ombre of blue in the middle, and a blue smokey eye to finish it all off.

He had to admit he looked gorgeous and took a few vain selfies to post up.

The three of them had been invited to Shao’s for a Halloween party, which explicitly said that if you didn’t have a well thought out costume, you wouldn’t be allowed to enter. He gave a pass to basic concepts, such as werewolves and vampires, but they best have a flawless / innovative finish or else.

Ra Ra complained cause he was told not to do Star Wars again. To be fair, the guy really did have a costume for damn near all the characters…even Leia—you know exactly which outfit too—which that year everyone saw a new side of the middle Kipling.

Thor had gone as his diety alter-ego to go along with Dizzee’s alien alter-ego. He never really had a face to go with it, so when he called Skye up, she said he looked like a glam rock musician. He took a lot of offense, but seeing Dizzee’s eyes go big in interest at him having beauty makeup done, he accepted the look.

Once he had his face and hair done, Thor whipped out his electric guitar and started playing. Skye was finished with her Beetlejuice makeup, so she was tasked with the cowbell. It wasn’t an actual cowbell cause realistically who owns one in the city, but it was an aluminum cup that she tapped with her makeup brush.

Dizzee laughed at them, humming and swaying from his spot on the bench as he painted on his large black eyes. He had to get Thor to paint the outline since he wasn’t having the best of luck making sure they were symmetrical with just one eye open.

After the recording, Skye went back to helping Dizzee finish off his face and putting the final touches on her own makeup before putting on her costume. Since Thor was the only one who was done, he went over to the closet to pull out of his clothes— handmade by Dizzee— and started changing. His costume comprised of a blue and white bell bottomed bodysuit with exaggerated shoulder cuffs, a white belt with a homemade gold star buckle, and black platform boots to complete his look.

Dizzee’s alien wore a top hat, a purple blouse, blue bell bottomed pants, and a tailcoat. He was a bit sad that didn’t have his afro anymore but he’d be damned if he, a black man, bought a cheap one from a fucking Halloween shop. Once they were all dressed and did their mandatory pre-gaming photoshoot, they hailed a cab and went over to Shao’s.

When Shao opened the door, he looked at each of them, sighed, and shook his head. “Y’all always gotta upstage a nigga.”

The night was spent dancing, drinking, smoking, and lots of photos. So many photos…some neither Thor or Dizzee remember taking. The Kipling siblings all took a group photo; all of them ribbing on Yolanda’s selfie stick but shut up pretty quickly when it came in clutch for all those group shots. Ra Ra was later seen getting a jello shot sucked off his stomach by Tanya, causing Dizzee to yikes his way out the kitchen. Thor and Shao ended up talking about their joint record collection and what new additions Napoleon got for Shao.

Dizzee did notice Shao’s lingering looks towards Thor, but he knew when confronted, the DJ would chalk it up to Thor’s extremely made up face. When he caught the Shao’s eyes, he winked at him with a knowing smirk.

Zeke was already too turnt; he was off freestyling –and instigating freestyle battles- while Boo Boo acted as his hype man. Dizzee made sure to record the whole thing for his channel.

Around 2:00am the trio went back home; Skye was sleeping over on their couch since she was in no condition to drive all the way back to Jersey. It didn’t take too long, but after a quick shower, they promptly passed out.

The next morning Skye and Dizzee posted some video footage of the party on their channels, while Thor continued his beauty sleep. He didn’t start editing it until Monday and had it posted by the time Dizzee got back which was closer to 9:00pm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sweet Home Alabama” – Lynyrd Skynyrd / “I Heard It Through the Grapevine” – Marvin Gaye: Thursday 11.24.16

It was the week of Thanksgiving and both men were lucky to have it off. Their jobs both respected people’s wishes and needs to travel to be with family that they closed for the week.

The Kipling’s and Thor were going down south where their parents had retired. Zeke, Shao, and Napoleon were invited to come as well – lord knows the parental Kipling’s were used to feeding large groups of people as is— but they were off to spend the holiday with Zeke’s aunt.

Boo Boo and Yolanda had left last Friday since they didn’t have weekend plans that would’ve interfered with getting there sooner. Ra-Ra was going to come Thanksgiving Day since he had to join Tanya’s family, who by the grace of whatever god out there, also had family down south that was about 2 hours away from them.

Dizzee and Thor had to catch a flight on Tuesday which would get them there in just about 4 hours. They were almost done packing, but Dizzee was trying to talk Thor out of bringing the guitar.

“Thor, my love, my dad has one he will let you play it.”

“I know. But I also know he likes to watch me like a hawk and I get nervous and I might scratch it or drop it and guess who has to pay for a guitar that’s been autographed by Hendrix or some crazy shit!” Thor rambled. Dizzee had to do his best not to laugh.

“He wouldn’t give you a guitar that important.”

“Or he _would_ just to fuck with me.”

“My dad isn’t out to get you!” Dizzee laughed. He knew when they first met, Winston had grilled Thor until he damn near peed himself. To be fair, Winston had caught them in a compromising position so he felt it was only right to make the boy just as uncomfortable as he made him in that moment. However, in Thor’s mind, he shouldn’t have bust into the room where he caught his hand going into Dizzee’s pants.

Just don’t tell the Kipling’s that.

Thor sighed and placed his head on Dizzee’s shoulder. “Can I bring my mini strat though? I’ll even bring the small baby amp that doesn’t disrupt anyone.” The man pouted and gave him sad puppy eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Also you’re paying if anything is over the weight limit.”

Thor kissed him loudly on the cheek, causing Dizzee to side eye him and wipe it off. “Love you.”

“Love you too, you big doof.”

They finished packing around 10:00am and had to catch their 12:30pm flight to Alabama. By 11:00am they were at the airport and by 12:20pm they were on the plane waiting for takeoff.

Once they landed, Boo Boo was waiting for them in the parking lot to drive them back to their parent’s place; he in fact drew the short straw against Yolanda.

Dizzee threw his arms around his brother’s neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Aight, aight we get it, I love you too, bro.” Boo Boo complained, despite holding him just as tight. Thor smiled and gave him a hug as well once Dizzee finally pulled away.

The drive to their parent’s place was about an hour, but it gave Thor some more time to sleep and Dizzee more time to talk to his brother.

When the three of them arrived, Adele was outside on the porch swing, wrapped in a red and black shawl and reading a book. She looked up when the car pulled into the driveway and smiled.

“You boys get in safe?” She asked as Thor and Boo Boo took the luggage out the trunk.

“Yes, ma.” Dizzee hugged her tightly, letting out a content groan. “How are you?” he asked when they drew apart, his hands still at her waist.

“I’m fine; your father’s fine.” She smiled cupping his cheeks. It’s been a few months since they last saw each other after they retired down south. They called every week and FaceTimed when they could, but nothing beats actually seeing each other in person.

Thor walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well. “Hi Mrs. K,” Thor said with a smile. She’s been trying to get him to call her Adele, but it never worked. They compromised with Mrs. K; it was a hard compromise to get to.

“My, my you get more handsome every time I see you,” Adele gushed and on cue Thor blushed the way he always did when Dizzee complimented him.

“Thanks,” the blonde chuckled. They were ushered inside where Winston was sitting in the living room and watching TV from his spot on the recliner.

“You boys want anything to eat?” Adele asked as she went into the kitchen, not giving them a chance to respond. When it comes to food, you don’t get the option of saying no to Adele.

“Hey pops,” Dizzee hugged him as well, receiving a comforting hug and pat on his back. Thor tried not to let his nerves get to him, but despite how long they’ve been together he couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“Good Evening, Sir.” Dizzee and Boo Boo tried not to laugh at how formal Thor was with their dad. Thor held his hand out with a nervous smile. Winston stared him down, before chuckling and shaking his head.

“Boy, if you don’t get—” He pulled Thor in for a hug, which caught the other man by surprise. It was brief, but it was still their first hug in the 2 years they’ve known each other. “I saw those pictures on Facebook, you know.” Winston started as he pulled away. “Almost thought Dizzee dumped you for a broad shouldered girl.”

Thor groaned and scratched his brow. “Yeah, a friend thought it would be a good look for me.”

“Pretty ass white boy,” Winston muttered with a headshake and chortle before sitting back down and continuing his program. Thor smiled and took that as his cue to go upstairs to put their bags away. He bumped into Yolanda who was stepping out the bathroom and gave her a warm hug.

“Glad to see Boo didn’t crash the car on his way over. Boy drives over the speed limit all the time.”

Thor laughed and nodded. He’s been driven around by Boo Boo before and he’s definitely had a few rides where he had to grab the ‘Oh shit’ handle. “Luckily, I was passed the hell out.”

“Damn, it’s only a 4 hour flight. How you tired?”

“I may have been freaking out the night before…” Thor murmured as he unpacked their bags. Of course Dizzee wasn’t present to assist, but Thor really didn’t mind.

Yolanda sat on the bed with furrowed brows. “Why?”

“Your dad’s like really scary.”

She sucked her teeth and waved her hand. “Boy, he’s just fucking with you. He loves you too, you know. He gushes about some of your videos and art that he’s seen on Dizzee’s channel.”

“Really?” Thor turned around from his spot by the dresser.

“Deadass.”

Thor smirked and let that mull over in his head. “He hugged me today. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh shit!” Yolanda laughed. “Guess he’s getting out of his shell.”

“After 2 years,” Thor said with a sigh.

“Yeah well you must remember, Dizzee is his first born…and he caught you beating him off so he kinda has the right to rig on you.”

“He burst in on us!” Thor exclaimed with a small smile. Yolanda laughed knowing he would never get the ‘no locked doors’ policy a lot of black families have.

“Yeah well next time, try not to fuck when you got parents visiting,” she shaded before getting back up.

“Yeah, yeah lesson learned.” Thor shook his head before zipping up the suitcases and putting them in the closet.

Yolanda smiled at him before stating that she would see him downstairs. “Mom is cooking her famous spaghetti so bring your appetite.”

It was a standard Kipling dinner where people talked over each other. They even FaceTimed Ra Ra and Tanya for quick minute after they were done eating. Everyone retired to their rooms around 11:00pm, with the exception of Winston and Adele who went upstairs around 9:30pm.

Dizzee was currently straddling Thor in his room, trying to get something started, but the man kept looking over at the door.

“Babe, he won’t come in.”

“You don’t understand how traumatized I really am about that.”

“You? You weren’t the one who was cockblocked cause of their dad. Now sit back and let me suck your dick.”

“Dizz…” Thor whined. He really wanted to, but he seriously was worried of a repeat performance.

“Shh,” the man whispered as he slowly stroked Thor’s inner thigh. “I’ll make it good for you,” he said before getting under the covers. He wasn’t wearing much, just his boxers and a worn out t-shirt, so it didn’t take long or much before Thor was hard and biting his lips to keep quiet.

“Fuck, babe…” he softly moaned. Dizzee’s tongue was slowly lapping around the head, reveling in the taste, and then wrapped his lips around the hard shaft and began to suck. Thor brokenly gasped as Dizzee kept taking him in until he felt the head of his dick touch the back of Dizzee’s throat. He cursed and ripped the covers away in order to watch him.

Once uncovered, Dizzee was looking right at him and smirking the best he could with his mouth occupied, before closing his eyes and sucking harder. Thor’s breathing picked up the faster Dizzee went, deep throating him intermittently.

Soft pants filled the room as Thor felt himself coming. “Please, please, please,” he gasped repetitively as he got closer to his peak.

Dizzee could tell Thor was about to come from the way his fingers started flexing on the pillowcase under his head. He doubled his efforts, bringing his fingers up to Thor’s mouth, who took the digits in immediately. Once they were wet enough, he brought them back down, underneath Thor’s balls and slowly rubbed at his puckered hole.

The blonde looked down at his lover and spread his legs wider, biting his lip to keep from making a noise when he felt a more purposeful prod from Dizzee’s fingers. He nodded and let out a pitchy gasp when Dizzee’s middle finger breached him.

Dizzee, started slowly, knowing that spit wouldn’t be the best lube at the moment. He slipped a little lower to suck at the man’s balls, watching as they’d lift in tandem with Thor’s dick twitching. He soon progressed to two fingers, curving them to press at Thor’s prostate, and went back to swallowing the man down. It was not long before Thor felt his balls tighten and released into Dizzee’s mouth.

Dizzee drank everything with a quiet moan and gently he pulled his fingers out, wiping it off on the sheets. Thor reached down to drag him up for a kiss, not at all disturbed by the taste of his own cum. Their tongues languidly moved around each other and ended with Thor sucking Dizzee’s tongue.

“Do you want me to?” Thor asked after coming down from his high. Dizzee nodded and got ready to roll onto his back, but Thor stopped him. “On your stomach,” he said with an eyebrow lift.

Dizzee smirked and flipped onto his stomach, raising his hips so Thor could remove his boxer briefs. Thor massaged and squeezed his right cheek, giving it a little slap, before crawling on top of him. He began to kiss along the back of Dizzee’s neck, nipping at the soft skin below him. “Thor please,” Dizzee mewled.

“I got you,” Thor whispered as he ground his hips against his ass. He wasn't hard but he definitely could feel his dick trying to get there. With one last rotation of his hips, Thor moved down and spread Dizzee’s cheeks. He slowly ran his tongue along the furled hole, feeling it tighten then loosen up again. Dizzee moaned into his pillow, clutching at it with both his hands, and arched his back.

“More…fuck please.”

Thor pointed his tongue and gently slipped into him. He pulled away and rubbed his thumb along the spit glistening hole, smirking at how it easy gave way for his digit. He dove back in, moving his tongue alongside his thumb, to eat Dizzee out more vigorously. After a few moments, he bit the plump left cheek before sliding back up.

“Did you bring anything?”

“Fuck… I really didn't anticipate you _actually_ willing to have sex here.”

“Shit,” Thor groaned. His hips were grinding into Dizzee’s ass, his semi haltingly moving between his cheeks. “Turn around, babe.”

Dizzee spun around and looked up at Thor. They kissed briefly before the blonde went down and took him in his mouth all the way to the base. He wasn’t as finessed as Dizzee, but he made up for it in his enthusiasm. He pressed two fingers against Dizzee’s taint, massaging his prostate from the outside and just like that, Dizzee was coming. Dizzee let out a gasp as he felt his orgasm shoot out of him and down Thor’s throat, lowly groaning as he felt Thor’s throat working to swallow it all.

“Oh fuck,” Dizzee giggled after the sex fog dissipated. “Did you get hard again?”

“Nah, couldn't make it past the semi.”

“It was a valiant attempt though,” Dizzee chuckled breathlessly. The two men were sprawled on the bed, catching their breaths before Thor got up and turned the fan on in the room. They slipped their underwear back on, opting to removing their shirts from the sweat they worked up in the stuffy room, and promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day was filled with cleaning up the already cleaned house, Winston really liked putting them to work, and starting some of the food for their Thanksgiving dinner.

Come Thursday, everything was prepared and ready to eat by 6:00pm. Ra Ra was already en route to his parent’s place after having an early dinner with Tanya’s family. By 7:30pm the doorbell rang and Adele got up to answer it.

There stood Ra Ra, Tanya, and Regina; no one was expecting the latter of the three.

“Hope, it’s okay I came,” Regina said with a watery smile trying to hide the slight bruise on her cheek.

“You’re always welcomed in our home, no matter where we go,” Adele said in a hushed tone. She embraced the girl before reaching out to her son and his girlfriend. “So glad you all made it here safely. We just started so no worries.”

The four walked back and Yolanda squealed in surprise at her best friend showing up out of nowhere. Later that night she questioned about the mark on her cheek, but was relieved to know the abuser was severely handled. Everyone exchanged hugs while Adele fixed the three newcomers their plates.

They said a quick grace before tearing away at their food. The food was plenty, the conversations were boisterous, and Thor was reminded how he never felt more included and loved before in all the Thanksgivings he’s been to when he was younger. It was always a stiff and stressful affair within his family.

After everyone had second—aside from Ra’s third—helpings, they ate some pie while Winston put the spotlight on Thor.

“I saw you brought your guitar, Thor,” he started.

“Um, yes, sir.”

“Play something.”

Thor looked around and saw everyone was looking at him expectantly. He knew Winston did it on purpose, knowing Thor doesn’t like to have more than an audience of two when he performs. But of course he couldn’t call the man out on it.

“Yeah, um…one sec.” He got up and groaned when he felt just how full he really was. Once upstairs, he grabbed his guitar and amp before going back down. “I didn't want to bring the bigger ones cause of the weight limit,” he explained when he saw Winston’s skeptical face after seeing the small electric guitar.

Thor plugged everything in, made sure that he was in tune, and started the opening riff to “Sweet Home Alabama.”

Everyone whooped once they immediately caught on to the song. Dizzee, being the fanboy that he is, was already recording the minute Thor came back down with the guitar and was glad he did cause Regina and Yolanda began to sing.

Winston nodding and smiled at the head of the table as he watched the scene before him. When Thor was done he looked up and blushed as everyone clapped. After much more prompting, he played another song, “I Heard It Through the Grapevine,” which prompted Adele and Winston to start dancing. Eventually someone hooked up the stereo and started playing music; it truly became a party.

Thor cuddled next to Dizzee who was on Thor’s phone and uploading the video on his channel. It wasn’t edited, but neither of them cared.

In the description box he had to add the shoutout to Dizzee and once everything was uploaded, he turned his phone off.

The comments blew up with questions on who was singing and if he was at his Dizzee’s house. This was also when he noticed comments requesting he do the ‘Boyfriend Tag’ starting to surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m Yours” – Jason Mraz: Sunday 01.01.17

It was Saturday afternoon and Thor was sitting in the living room, setting up the camera for his last video of 2016. Once all was set, he picked up his acoustic and started playing “I’m Yours.” Dizzee was in the kitchen humming and singing softly while cooking their lunch before they went shopping for their New Year’s Eve outfits. It was hella last minute but both men were too busy to even shop online for it that it slipped their minds completely.

They were also waiting on Skye’s arrival since she will be going to the party as well.

After playing, Thor shut the camera off and walked into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Dizzee.

“Not gonna edit it?”

“Nah, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Dizzee hummed and spun around. “How much time before Skye gets here?”

Thor didn't get to respond when their doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” they both swore with a chuckle.

“Get your dicks out of each other’s mouths and open the door!” Skye yelled. “It’s cold as fuck and I got heavy shit in my hands!”

“Ever the classy lady,” Thor murmured.

The couple went to the door and helped her carry her bags in. “Why did you bring so much stuff?” Dizzee asked.

“Shao said he wanted new music to play so I figured I’d help out with a little bit of my collection,” Skye answered. Once they placed her crate of records down, she hugged and kissed the both of them. “You boys ready?”

“After lunch,” Dizzee said as he walked into the kitchen. “Made you some as well.”

“Fuck yes, I’m starving!” She tore into her panini in 10 minutes flat while the two men grimaced at her in horror before laughing.

30 minutes later, the trio were on their way to buy their outfits. Shao presented everyone with the colors of gold and black, so it narrowed down the boys’ choices. Skye, on the other hand, already had what she was going to wear picked out, she just needed some accessories to go with it.

Skye had bought a black, 20s flapper inspired dress that had gold sequins running along the bodice in the typical Art Deco patterns. She just needed a clutch and some shoes to go with her look. Dizzee and Thor had gone off in _not_ the clothing section, and she was immediately reminded why she couldn’t take them anywhere.

“Boys…” Both men sheepishly looked up from the canister that she knew was no doubt going to be for their studio. “We’re on a schedule; you guys can come back for those later.”

Thor pouted which caused Dizzee to give him a quick peck. “Hide it in the back in a random area so it doesn’t get found quickly.”

They ended up taking a good two hours to find the right blazer for themselves and another hour being on line with last minute shoppers and tourists. Thor got a simple deep gold blazer with silk black lapels and pocket square. It came with a matching vest that he felt compelled to buy. He was lucky he already had black tailored pants that he never really grew out of at home.

Dizzee managed to find a black blazer covered with gold floral motifs all over it. He also had to grab some slim fit pants that Thor and Skye of course made him model.

Around 6:30pm they got back to the apartment and began to prepare themselves. Dizzee was making some dinner, since he knew Shao would mostly have a shit ton of alcohol, but not much to eat. Also it was a well-known fact that you aren’t to come hungry at Shao’s; because he will not feed you.

Skye was taking a shower and washing her hair while Thor helped Dizzee out in the kitchen. He was in charge of the smaller things such as setting out the plates, preheating the oven, and stirring the pot until the mixture was thick.

40 minutes later, Skye steps out with a towel wrapped around her head and dressed in one of Dizzee’s shirts that he uses when he paints.

“Showers all yours if you guys want,” she said with a smile.

“After; he’s almost done.”

Skye nodded and sat at the table. “What are we having?”

“Baked ziti,” Dizzee responded.

“I need me a partner that can cook. Thor, why did you have to find him first?” she playfully whined.

Dizzee laughed while Thor gave her his trademark wink and smirk. After dinner Skye went to their room to get her hair and makeup done while Dizzee and Thor went to the bathroom to shower up together. As much as they wanted to continue what Skye interrupted earlier, they just showered and didn’t progress further than giving each other quick but heated kisses.

Once clean, they walked to their room where Skye was styling her hair. Thor was standing in front of their full length mirror to blow dry his hair while Dizzee lathered himself in coconut oil. He didn’t have much to maintain especially since he already washed his hair earlier that week and was wearing a shower cap.

Thor threw his frizzy and dry hair in a sloppy bun before changing into his clothes as well. Since Dizzee was the only one done, he took it upon himself to document them from his spot on the bed. Skye was now doing her makeup and kept with her 1920s theme. An hour later she was done and turned to Dizzee and Thor.

“You’re really just gonna let him go out with his hair like that?”

“It’s Shao’s rooftop, not much of a reason to be extra,” Thor murmured as he buttoned up his black shirt. It wasn’t actually a ‘rooftop’ as stated in the invitation, but more the loft space of the building that had a high ceiling and glass windows. However, Dizzee was too busy staring at Thor’s ass in his pants that he didn’t even notice the question was directed towards him.

“Here, just—” She got up and slapped some gel on his edges to lay them back. Thor grimaced as she basically re-did his hair.

“Mm, much better,” Dizzee complimented with a hazy smile.

“Baby, did you drop something without us?” Thor asked, mildly offended that they weren’t offered any.

“What? No!” Dizzee’s drugged expression quickly sobered up. “Sorry, you just look really fucking good.”

“How do you even function if you get sex drunk on him without having sex yet?” Skye questioned with a laugh.

By 9:00pm, they were on their way to Shao’s where the music was already blasting away. How the man managed to do so without people complaining was immediately answered once they got up there.

The whole complex was invited, creating a sea of black and gold; Dizzee was entranced as he recorded it all.

Shao had wine, champagne, beer, and a bar for cocktails. There were also some finger foods for people to nibble on.

All three of them picked up a mini treat and raised their brows at Shao.

“Really?” Thor asked.

“Napoleon said we should. Little nigga was right since everybody eating them up,” Shao deflected.

“Cause you never have nothing and spend too much of your budget on the alcohol,” Tanya said as she passed by.

“Yeah, well, new year new me and all that shit,” Shao shrugged.

The music and dancing went on for a good while, before Shao turned on the projector that was connected to Napoleon’s laptop in order to watch the ball drop. The music was lowered, but the chattering continued while everyone casually looked over at the screen. There was a minute left when they tuned in and once it hit 30 seconds everyone started counting.

At 10 seconds, Thor reached out and pulled Dizzee closer by his waist so his back was against his chest. “Love you,” he whispered in Dizzee’s ear, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Love you too,” Dizzee responded with a smile.

“3…2…1…Happy New Year!” everyone yelled.

Dizzee turn his head, tilting it back to meet Thor’s lips in a deep and heated kiss. Their mouths slowly opened, letting their tongues slipped over together. Dizzee moaned when Thor sucked his lower lip, but soon ended the kiss with three pecks on the lips.

“Happy New Year,” Dizzee whispered.

They danced and drank some more until 2:00am. Skye had disappeared somewhere with Regina and Yolanda, while Dizzee and Thor were in the stairwell where Dizzee was recording Thor giggling through his message to his YouTube viewers.

“I think you’re too drunk to even remember this,” Dizzee slurred with a laugh.

“Shh, I haved to—” Thor giggled again. “Hhhaaave to tell’em.”

“G’ahead, my love.”

“Fans…no…people tubes…you fan tubes,” Thor stumbled through his words. “I see your com’ets—stop laughing, babe; you’re moving the camera too much,” he complained with a smile.

“Sorry, but ple-please call your viewers that all the time. I’ll make the merch,” Dizzee hiccupped.

“Shh, shh,” Thor moved closer so his nose and lips were almost the only things in view.

“Alright, alright, I’m good.”

“Okay…what was I – yes! Okay, I read your com’ets and you receive you shall ask.”

Dizzee was beside himself. Thor was a sloppy drunk when he drinks whiskey.

“What do you wanna tell your ‘You Fan Tubes?’”

“Boyfriend Tag…you’re it.” Thor snorted with closed eyes and leaned against the wall.

“Yeah, I’m it baby.”

Thor opened his eyes again, revealing an innocent look before asking “Can we fuck when we get home?”

Dizzee laughed and shook his head. “If you can say the ABC’s, we can.”

Thor had made it to F before he slipped up and couldn’t recover.

“Shit, I’m not gonna pass the test.” Thor pouted before he slid down the wall and passed out. Dizzee sighed and stopped the video. He slipped his phone in his pocket then knelt down to tap Thor’s face lightly.

“Wake up, my love. I need to grab our stuff then I’m gonna need help getting your thick ass downstairs.”

When Thor didn’t respond, Dizzee gently repositioned him so he wasn’t too sprawled out in the hallway and quickly went back inside to grab their coats.

“Y’all leaving?” Shao asked when he saw Dizzee collecting their stuff.

“Yeah, Thor’s white boy wasted.” Shao chuckled and stepped out with Dizzee to see for himself. He knelt down again to slip the blonde’s arms through his coat sleeves and enlisted Shao’s help picking him up. “Hey, baby,” he started. “Do you feel sick?”

“No…tired,” Thor slurred then passed out again. The two men helped Thor down the stairs after Dizzee put his own coat back on. They managed to make it to the nearest bus stop a block away and sat Thor down on the bus stop benches so he could call Skye.

After five rings she picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, you ready to bounce or are you staying?”

“Shit, what time is it?”

“3.”

“Fuck, yeah I’m good to go. Give me like 10 minutes,” she said as she ran around the room looking for her shoes. She ended up in Shao’s apartment with Yolanda and Regina to smoke some weed and mess around a little bit before they passed out together.

Dizzee hung up and requested a Lyft afterwards. Shao had parted ways after helping him get Thor downstairs since he didn’t have a jacket on except for his blazer. The car pulled up right when Skye was walking towards them.

“Damn he’s wasted,” Skye observed as she quickly put her jacket that Dizzee held out for her back on.

“Yeah, just need to be sure he’s not going to chuck it in the car.”

“Fuck, yeah let’s hope.”

The ride went smoothly and Skye helped Dizzee bring Thor in. Thankfully he made it to the bathroom when Thor finally threw up. Dizzee sat on the cold floor and stayed up all night, much like Thor did for him all those months ago.

Thor groggily woke up from his spot on Dizzee’s lap and dug into his pocket for his phone; it read 11:56am. Dizzee was still asleep with his head leaning on the glass door of their bathtub.

With a wincing groan, Thor got up to wash his face and brush his teeth. After he was finished, he took some painkillers and knelt down in front of Dizzee.

“Babe,” his scratchy voice whispered. Dizzee’s eyebrow twitched before he woke up. “Morning.”

“Fuck,” Dizzee groaned. “How are you functioning right now? You were trashed last night.”

“My teenage years prepared me well.”

Dizzee chuckled then groaned again at his splitting headache. “Can you help me up?” he pouted while raising his arms up. Thor immediately helped him up and passed him his toothbrush. While Dizzee was waking himself up, Thor walked into their bedroom where Skye was still dead to the world in her clothes from last night. He crawled into the bed and moved the strands of hair that were in her face away.

“G’way,” she croaked. Thor smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Dizz and I are gonna shower. I’ll leave some painkillers and water for you on the table, okay?”

Skye nodded before snuggling into the pillows below her. Thor grabbed some clothes from their dresser and returned to the bathroom where Dizzee was already filling up the tub with water. They undressed and eagerly got in; Dizzee laid back against Thor and closed his eyes as the mildly hot water washed over them.

They almost fell asleep, but abruptly woke up five minutes later when Skye knocked on the door.

“How grossed out would you guys be if I peed? Cause I really need to go.” Dizzee chuckled and told her to come in. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking,” she said despite the steam in the room and relieved herself.

“Like a fucking racehorse,” Thor said with his eyes still closed.

“Fuck you. You’re lucky I just needed to pee,” she said with a slight moan. Dizzee snorted and grabbed their washcloths. Skye flushed, washed her hands, and began to brush her teeth with the spare brush in the cabinet. She completely ignored the two men with such ease; it was almost as if she was in her own home. When she was done, she left to go back into their room.

Thor and Dizzee finally started to wash themselves and not just relax in the slowly cooling water. After 20 minutes they drained the water and turned on the shower head to remove the extra suds from their bodies.

It was 12:40pm when they walked back into their room where Skye was on her phone. “It’s all yours,” Thor said. She nodded and shuffled to the living to get her things then into the bathroom. Thor grabbed his laptop and phone to transfer his files and edit his video while Dizzee was ordering breakfast from a nearby diner cause he was too lazy to even contemplate cooking.

“Skye!” Dizze yelled.

“What?!”

“What do you want to eat?!”

“Lumberjack!”

Dizzee made the order for the lumberjack pancakes, Belgium waffles, eggs, and sausage, and a Mediterranean omelet with ham.

By 2:00pm they were all in the living room eating their late breakfast and watching TV. Thor was multitasking between eating and splicing moments from the party into his “I’m Yours” video. They all started laughing at the video Dizzee took in the stairwell.

“Fuck, I can’t hang at all when I drink whiskey.”

“I can’t believe you called them ‘You Fan Tubes’,” Skye chuckled around her sausage.

After the video was uploaded, his ‘You Fan Tubes’ expressed their happiness that he’s finally going to do the ‘Boyfriend Tag’.

The video opening: Thor is attempting to play “Killing Me Softly with His Song” by Roberta Flack, but Dizzee keeps doing the Wyclef adlibs off camera which causes the blonde to laugh.

“Wrong one, babe.” He smiles, looking at his boyfriend.

He tries again, but Dizze cuts him off again.

“Two time, two times.”

“Babe stop, I have to do this right,” Thor said through his laughter.

 

“Killing Me Softly with His Song” – Roberta Flack / “Crazy in Love” – Beyoncé: Sunday 2.12.17

It was 11:30am and both men were shockingly up already. Dizzee woke up when he got a frantic call from Boo Boo about a possible sexual identity crisis. Apparently, he and Napoleon had a few too much to drink the night before and ended up kissing.

Dizzee got ready to explain to him how sexuality is completely fluid and that he shouldn’t feel like he has to be “locked down” into a category, but was cut off by Boo Boo stating he was more worried he ruined Napoleon’s chances with getting with the person he was interested in.

The eldest Kipling laughed softly, knowing who Napoleon was referring to, and assured his brother that everything was going to work out and if anything it solved a lot of Napoleon’s problems. After 30 minutes they hung up and Dizzee couldn’t go back to sleep. That of course meant he had to wake Thor up who managed to still be sound asleep.

“Thor, dumpling…” Dizzee started; he only used that pet name when he wanted something from Thor and he know wouldn’t like it. When Thor didn’t respond, Dizzee upped the ante. “Babe… baby… dumpling…” Thor groaned a little before settling down again. Sucking his teeth Dizzee slapped Thor’s ass causing the man to startle awake.

“Ow, Dizz, what the fuck?”

“I tried calling your name.”

“What happened?” Thor sighed, eyes still closed.

“No no no no no, up and at em. I can’t go back to sleep so stay up with me.”

Thor pouted as he rolled onto his back. “We can have sex again, that normally tires you out.”

“Still sore,” Dizzee offhandedly retorted. He snuggled up on Thor’s bare chest and played with the blonde strands of hair. “Boo called. He and Napoleon kissed.”

“Shit,” Thor chuckled.

“Yeah he was freaking out about it that he had to call me at fucking 11:00am.”

“They’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, he was just worried he ruined the _“other guy’s”_ chances,” Dizzee chuckled. Thor snorted, gently rubbing the soft skin of Dizzee’s back. “Couldn’t go back to sleep after that.”

“Mmm,” Thor hummed. “Wanna start the day already then?”

“Might as well. It’s almost 12; can’t bum around like you always do.”

“Hey, only when I had a really busy week.”

“Mmhmm so every week?” Dizzee teased. Thor pinched his ass causing the man to yelp and laugh.

They showered up and ate their leftover Chinese food as breakfast. They were in the living room when Thor sighed heavily, looking at his phone.

“I forgot I promised them the Boyfriend Tag.”

“Do you not want to gush about me?”

“You know I do. I just don’t want to talk about _me_ ,” Thor grimaced.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Also, you totally don’t have to answer the questions if you don’t want to. We can stick to mine.”

“No, we can do both. It’s just...weird. My channel is mostly guitar covers and spliced in one minute conversations.”

“You can always tell them you can’t do it. It’s your channel, Thor.”

“I know, I’m just…shy,” Thor winced. Dizzee smiled and kissed him.

“I’ll be right here, you doof.” They kissed again before setting up the living room for their cameras.

Thor grabbed his guitar and attempted to start playing the minute Dizzee had the camera rolling, but he kept being interrupted. After their giggle fits, Thor managed to get a successful play through.

“Do, I just talk?” Thor asked, blush already on his cheeks.

“Wow, you’re a mess.” Dizzee laughed from his spot off camera.

“I should’ve drunk something to calm my nerves,” he muttered. “Hey guys, it’s… me… RedDevilAvocado… this is weird for me, but I made a drunken promise on New Year’s to you all—”

“To your You Fan Tubes,” Dizzee cut in.

“Dick,” Thor laughed. “Yes, to my You Fan Tubes, that I was going to do the Boyfriend Tag. So I guess I would like to introduce you all to my boyfriend Dizzee.”

“Hit it!” Dizzee called out and Thor laughed as he began to strum to “Crazy in Love.” Dizzee sashayed into frame and kissed him. He didn’t play the whole song, but enough of the chorus that they could loop it in later.

“So some of you might already know him, but to those of you who don’t…” he prompted.

“Hey, I’m Dizzee and I also make YouTube videos but under the name Rumi411,” Dizzee completed. “I also noticed that even on my channel you guys don’t get to see the Thor I’m dedicating my stuff to either.” Dizze pulled a face while Thor smiled and waved at the camera. “We did not do this intentionally where you can’t us on each other’s channel. I just don’t like to get in his videos when he’s playing.” Dizzee confessed.

“And with Dizzee’s stuff…I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude on that mindset he’s in.”

Dizzee smiled at Thor and bumped their shoulders together. “But, let’s get down to it.”

“So we just picked random questions that we saw online and in the comments, since we have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Who goes first?”

“Uh, I guess you.”

Dizzee opened the notes on his cell phone where they had put their questions on. “Ok, so first question…how long have we been dating?”

“Two years, coming in on 3 in a few months,” Thor answered confidently.

“Good job, my love.”

“Thanks, babe. Okay, my turn. Where did we first meet?”

“Shit,” Dizzee laughed. “Okay, it wasn’t exactly _legal_ , but blah blah. Okay so back in 2014, I really was into tagging shit and I would sign it under Rumi411. So I’m tagging those fucking ‘Post No Bills’ construction shits when a rent-a-cop decided to make his way around the corner and caught me. So I’m running on some Usain Bolt shit when I get yoked up by yours truly.” Thor was laughing as Dizzee told his side of the story.

“I was outback smoking we…uh…something herbal,” Thor tried to curb his words while Dizzee snorted loudly. “When I hear this cop like yelling and chasing someone. So when I peak around the corner I decided to play Good Samaritan and pulled him into this little dugout area I liked smoking at.”

“I’m glad you did though. Pretty sure I wasn’t gonna make it out of that situation alive.”

“Seriously.”

“Okay, next one. What film makes him cry?”

“Okay, see this is kind of hard cause when you’re high you get emotional to things that normally don’t bother you.”

“Like what?”

“Well once you cried at a Trix commercial.”

“Why you have to put me on blast?” Dizzee laughed both shocked and appalled.

“Okay, but last time I saw you cry and you were sober…”Thor mumbled the last bit and Dizzee smirked at the camera during the pause. “I think was “Boyz N the Hood?”

“I mean it wasn’t the whole movie, but you know…”

“Do you answer that question as well?”

Dizzee made an ‘I don’t know’ noise. “I mean if you really want them to know…” he turned to the camera and smiled. “He cries at those pet adoption commercials. But if we’re gonna talk films, I’m gonna say “The Pianist?”

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes. “Listen, if you don’t get sad when Sarah McLachlan starts singing and those little faces are looking at you then you’re just coldblooded,” he defended. Dizzee leaned over and kissed his cheek soundly.

“My sensitive angel.” Thor blushed the cleared his throat.

“Um, let’s get into some good ones,” he prompted. “Ah, what’s his weirdest habit?”

Dizzee thought about it then a wide smile spread across his face. “Okay so, I don’t know if you’re conscious about it, but you leave your rubber bands and hair ties everywhere.”

Thor made an affronted face. “Do I?”

“Yup, why do you think I always have one on deck when you need it?” Dizzee questioned with a laugh and revealed the three that were on each wrist. “These two were from last night,” he said while tugging at the two on his left wrist. “You wore this one all day, then when you went to shower you took it off and left it on the sink, then you wore a new one to sleep in and this morning the same thing.”

“I just thought you were great at finding things.”

Dizzee shook his head in an amused disbelief. “What about my weird habit?”

“When you’re drawing or concentrating or get like really comfortable, the tip of your tongue kinda peeks through your teeth.”

“What the fuck?”

“I think it’s cute though.”

The two laughed and scrolled for the next question. “What is he really bad at?”

“You’re usually a perfect human being,” Thor started. “But you’re the worst at waking up in the mornings, excluding today.”

“Babe, you’re the one who sleeps in all the time.”

“On the weekends, where that’s acceptable,” Thor argued.

“We all know what you’re bad at.”

“Cooking,” both said at the same time while laughing.

“But you were wonderful on my birthday.”

“It was salty.”

“I mean, my blood pressure might not have been your friend that morning, but it’s the gesture that counts.” They shared a quick kiss again, before going onto the next two questions. “Okay, two birds, one stone.”

“Where/when was our first kiss and who’s his best friend?”

“Really you’re lumping those two together?”

“I mean, it’s how we got to kiss really.”

“True.” Dizzee nodded. “Okay so his best friend, whom you guys all know, Skye, invited us to a birthday party of hers down in SoHo. It was still 2014 and we were like hanging out a lot and clearly I was tryna smash—” Thor interrupted him by laughing loudly. “No okay seriously though, we were still in the ‘getting to know you’ phase and though I identified as Bi, I never actually pursued a relationship with a guy so I was scared to make that leap.”

Thor smiled at him and rubbed his knee for encouragement.

“So, I’m there and Skye had a huge group of people she’s friends with. All of them are really funny, smart, artistic, and beautiful; so we’re just chilling and partaking in adult recreational fun…uh when I realize that it’s just me and Thor in the room and everyone else had left somewhere. You finish it.”

Thor chuckles and licked his lips. “I’ve been dying to kiss him since I first dragged him to that dugout so, I felt it was my chance to finally do it and well, I got the courage to do something about it.” Dizzee dreamily smiled at him as he remembered their lengthy kiss.

“Definitely in my Top 10 kisses.”

“I better be all 10,” Thor said with a raised brow.

“And that just answered who gets jealous more,” Dizzee laughed.

“Luckily it’s not all the time.”

“True, just randomly. Oh!” Dizzee laughs when he sees the question. “Does he believe in aliens?”

“Yes, because he is one,” Thor smirked.

“Rumi is my alien alter ego,” Dizzee explained. “I guess Thor believes in aliens if he’s dating one.” Thor wiggled his brows at the camera.

“Hmm you kinda answered this one, but what is the meaning behind his YouTube handle?”

“Ah, right so I was painting in our studio and I wanted a specific color from Red Devil which was called Avocado. So when I asked where the color was he responded ‘I’m right here.’”

“And as Dizzee said earlier, Rumi is his alien alter ego. Full story, which was what made me fall in love with his mind, is that Rumi is an alien who wants to go to the theater but despite looking the part with his top hat and coat he still wouldn’t fit in.”

“And when I do make it, I’ll die.”

“Fucking brilliant,” Thor said, mesmerized.

A shy smile formed on Dizzee’s face as he looked for the next question. “Oh, we gotta do these three!” Dizzee points to his phone.

“Shit, babe, can we not?”

Dizzee cackled evilly before saying the questions rapid fire. “What’s his nickname? Does he like his name? What’s his first or middle name?” Thor knew Dizzee picked those questions specifically for him to answer.

“Your nicknames are Dizzee and Rumi, but you tend to go by Dizzee more. You do like your name, you just like to go by your nicknames. First name is Marcus and you don’t have a middle name.”

Thor looked away with a sigh waiting for Dizzee to answer.

“His nickname is Thor; no his parents weren’t on that good shit and named him after the god of thunder. You don’t like your name, even though it is the best thing in the world—”

“Says you.”

“Says me! First name: Thaddeus, middle name: Thorvold.”

“God,” Thor groaned. “It’s so pretentious.”

“It’s so white, I love it,” Dizzee chuckled to himself.

“When does he become the biggest fanboy?” Thor steamrolled into the next question.

“Well the answer actually works for both of us. It would be when we met Shaolin Fantastic.”

“Shit, when you told me that you knew him I kinda thought you were trying to seem really cool and sell yourself to me; not gonna lie.”

“You were like Troy from Community when he met LeVar Burton.” Dizzee imitated the shocked stare causing Thor to laugh.

“You’re lucky I didn’t know you when you met him cause I’m sure you were just as embarrassing.” Dizzee nodded his head in agreement; thinking about how he cradled his spray paint can in his arms against his chest.

“When/where did he meet your parents?” They continued on.

“Fuck,” Thor dragged out. “Okay so it was 2014, again, and we were like four months into dating. Okay, next—”

“Nah my boy, you’re missing the rest of that.”

“Dizz…”

“Nope.”

“Fine, okay, uh… his parents were visiting and I was also staying over so he figured two birds one stone. However, I didn’t know about the other bird, so when I was innocently taking things from PG-13 to rated R his dad busted in on us.”

Dizzee laughed. “I mean sure it was embarrassing to literally be caught red-handed, but they liked you still.”

“I had to earn your dad’s respect after that.”

“As for Thor, I never met them. Not cause he’s ashamed, but cause they aren’t too…accepting.”

Thor nodded, looking down at his phone. When he came out to his parents, they calmly and coldly told him he had 48 hours to get his things out the house. Within 18 hours he had all his things packed and moved in with Skye who had a roommate that was about to move out soon. They did try to reach out to him later, but when he told them about Marcus he could see they weren’t thrilled. He eventually stopped talking to them altogether.

“Who said “I love you” first?”

“I did,” Dizzee smiled.

“In a roundabout way.”

“Hey, you asked me if I’ve ever been in love so I answered you.”

Thor kissed him as he thought about that night.

They had just finished painting a piece together, both of them covered in paint and sitting on the randomly placed mattress, when Thor turned to Dizzee and asked him.

 

_‘Have you ever been in love?’ his voice quiet and shy._

_‘Once,’ Dizzee responded looking over at him._

_‘How’d it end?’_

_‘It hasn’t.’ The slow smile that spread on Dizzee’s face matched the shy one on Thor’s._

 

They had made love shortly after.

“Where was our first trip together?”

“Was it Niagara Falls or was it San Fran?”

“Uh-oh,” Dizzee joked towards the camera. “Think long and hard, my love.”

“Sss…hmm…Niagara Falls because we didn’t have enough for San Fran cause we wanted to go to pride there which we did last year.”

“Correct!” Thor fist pumped in the air.

“Alright, what’s something I wish he didn’t do?”

“Mm, probably last summer,” Dizzee answered as he turned to Thor.

“Yeah…but I forgive you, babe. I’m not mad at you, you know that, right?”

“I know, but still.” Thor stroked Dizzee’s cheek before kissing him.

They took a minute to compose themselves, not wanting to linger on the aftermath of that summer, Dizzee read off the next question.

“Who’s his favorite YouTuber?”

“Me!” Thor cockily answered. Dizzee agreed with a smile. “Same goes for me.”

“You’re your favorite YouTuber?” Dizzee teased.

“Loser, it’s you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Another brief peck on the lips was shared then they read the next question. “Okay, this will be the second to last question,” Dizzee announced.

“What’s our song?” Thor read.

Both brightly smiled at each other and answered. “Telepathy!” they yelled together.

Dizzee then proceeded to play the song from his phone while the two of them danced around and sang to each other. They fell into a laughing fit before composing themselves.

“Sorry for that interruption.”

“Last one!”

“Complete this sentence: “My boyfriend is …””

“My soulmate,” Thor answered dreamily.

“The love of my life,” Dizzee said in the state.

They held hands and kissed one last time.

“So there you guys have it. We answered these burning questions you must’ve had and you finally get to meet Dizzee.”

“And ya’ll got to meet Thor,” Dizzee interjected.

“I will also put his YouTube channel in the description box so you can check out his stuff as well.”

“Shameless promotional plug.”

“I’ll always plug you, babe.”

Dizzee busted out laughing at the double entendre and turned to the camera. “Bye!” Thor waved at the camera then got up to turn it off.

They had way too much fun editing the video and even more fun trying to read the comments that exploded after 30 minutes of it being up.

The video’s opening: Dizzee is both crying and laughing on the couch, face buried in Thor’s chest, who also has a tear stained face.

“I didn’t mean to cry I’m sorry,” Dizzee apologies which is muffled by Thor’s bicep.

“That’s a good thing, babe.”

“More Than Words” – Extreme: Friday 6.30.17

Thor is in the living room, pacing back and forth as he waits for Dizzee to return from work. His stomach is in knots so he starts to clean the apartment up, trying to make it look less of a mess when he hears the lock turning and the door opening.

He has the camera turned on already, but set it in an inconspicuous location.

“Hey babe,” Thor smiles.

“I could use like a 60 hour massage,” Dizzee says as he walks towards him. They share a kiss that sparks a tiny interest in Thor’s arousal.

“I can do that for you.”

“Thanks, my love. How was your day?”

“I cleaned up a bit.”

“I see,” Dizzee smiles as he runs his fingers through Thor’s shorter hair.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, baby. I can still grab onto something,” he leers with a wink. Thor laughs and kisses him again.

“Can we sit down?”

Dizzee tilts his head in confusion, but slowly sits down nonetheless. “Something wrong?”

“No! I…shit…” Thor sighs. “One sec.” He quickly dashes away and grabs his acoustic before running back to the living room.

“You’re being weird as fuck, baby.” Dizzee observes. “What’s going on?”

“I just want to play for you.”

Dizzee squints his eyes and nods. “Okay…”

“It’s nothing bad I swear!”

“Mmhmm…” Dizzee says in the same distrusting tone.

Thor smiles at him as he starts to play “More Than Words.” He surprises Dizzee when he starts to sing as well. Dizzee’s look of doubt slowly morphs into a loving smile. He’s too busy falling in love with Thor singing to him, he misses the soft clicking noise coming up behind him.

He nearly jumps out his skin when the snout of a small golden retriever bumps his arm.

“Holy fuck!” he yells in surprise, holding onto his chest. “Thor!” He looks over at Thor in astonishment.

Thor, who had paused his singing, continues back up as a response.

 

_“What would you do if my heart was torn in two. More than words to show you feel. That your love for me is real.”_

 

The six month old pup nudges Dizzee’s hand, which caused the man to notice the small black box that was tied to its collar. The smile drops from Dizzee’s face and he immediately looks up at Thor. With trembling hands he opens it revealing a gold band with Celtic knot inlays.

 

_“What would you say if I took those words away. Then you couldn't make things new. Just by saying I love you.”_

 

Dizzee is already crying and nodding before Thor could even ask him. When Thor’s done playing, he moves his guitar to the table beside him, and gets down on one knee.

“Marcus, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Some would say we jumped into this too hard and too fast, but I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You’ve opened my eyes to so much more than I could’ve even imagined. God I love you so much it hurts and that’s why I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me. So, will you marry me?”

Dizzee continues to cry and nod, falling into his arms. “Yes, fuck, a thousand times yes!”

Thor gingerly takes the box out of Dizzee’s hands and places the ring on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly on account of him stealing one of his many rings as a size reference.

They sit up on the couch where Dizzee flops his face into Thor’s chest, embarrassed by his emotional reaction. The puppy patiently waits for their attention, before letting out a small yip.

“You got me a dog as well?”

“Yeah, didn't want you to think I forgot about that.”

“We didn't even go to any shelters,” Dizzee says as he picks up the pup. “How old is it anyway?” he continues to question, noting how a golden retriever is not a ‘small dog’ as Thor had said last year.

“Well, I saw him on my way home a few weeks ago. He had to get cleaned and get all his shots, but they called me and said he was ready for pick up,” Thor answers with a bright smile. “He’s six months by the way.”

“Name?” Dizzee asks scratching behind his ears.

“Was waiting on you actually.”

Dizzee smiles at Thor then looks at their new addition. “Bodhi.”

“Bodhi?” Thor questions.

“Means ‘Awakening.’”

“Love it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two share a heated kiss before placing Bodhi down and taking things over to the bedroom to celebrate. A few rounds later they call up their family and friends to tell them to good news. They insist on having a get together, Winston and Adele will be flying in of course, and the newly engaged couple wholeheartedly agree.

Later in the day, Thor eventually gets around to editing his video where the comments soon fill up with well wishes.

EPILOGUE: Tuesday 5.22.18

Their wedding was, in their mind, perfect. It was small and private, which was all they needed, and only consisted of their closest family and friends. Granted a huge chunk of the guests were actually Dizzee’s family and some of his other friends, but Thor didn’t mind at all. Thor had invited a few childhood friends that he still kept in touch with and a few coworkers that he’s close with. He contemplated sending an invite to his parents, but he knew wouldn’t be able to stomach it if his parents decided not to show.

In the end, after mulling over it for about four months, he threw their invite away.

Thor also decided to take Dizzee’s last name, even though his husband wanted to at least hyphen it.

 

_“Babe, Kipling-Hobbs would have a nice ring to it,” Dizzee insisted._

_“You could suck my brains out from my dick and I still would be conscious enough to say no,” Thor responded._

 

Dizzee did take up on that offer, but as Thor stated, he still didn’t want to hyphen their names despite the intense port-orgasm tremors that ran through his body.

The wedding and reception itself took place on Saturday in two adjoining venues in New Jersey which Skye had rented and decorated with her design team.

They wanted to pay her for the work, but she called it part of their wedding present.

It was a no brainer that they would write their own vows and that Dizzee’s would be long winded and philosophical while Thor’s would be passionate and emotional.

The reception was as energetic as they all suspected it would be. They even did a whole number for their first dance as Husband and Husband which left everyone in awe.

Despite the many protests on leaving right after the wedding, Dizzee and Thor left around 9:30PM in order to catch their 11:00PM red-eye flight to Greece. They kissed and hugged everyone goodbye, who stayed until the venue had to close which was around 12:00am.

The couple passed out during the entire flight, only waking up when the stewardess gently tapped them on their shoulders.

“Fuck, I hate flying,” Thor groaned as he waited at baggage claim. Dizzee was leaning on his back with his arms wrapped around his waist. They garnered a few stares, but nothing threatening. After 20 minutes, they finally were in their transport to the hotel.

Once they arrived and checked in, they immediately took a quick shower and collapsed into bed. Dizzee set an alarm to wake them up at 11:00am in order to conquer their jetlag. They whined when it rang, but they also knew if they continued sleeping they would sleep for almost the entire honeymoon.

It was kind of all for naught because it took three days into their honeymoon before they finally felt like functioning human beings again.

During those three days they hadn’t been able to do much aside from lazily making out in bed or in the shower, but after a quick swim in their private pool, things finally started to heat up.

It had started out innocently enough; Dizzee was reclining on the poolside chairs watching Thor swim laps around the pool. Dizzee eventually closed his eyes, letting the sunlight that was coming through heat him up a bit. That was until the redness behind his closed eyes dimmed as Thor stood over him.

Without looking, Dizzee reached up and rubbed the back of Thor’s right thigh. “What is it?” he asked. Thor didn’t answer, he simply moved his husband’s hand so it was cupping his semi. A slow smile formed on Dizzee’s face as he opened his eyes. They kept eye contact as he slowly jerked Thor into hardness.

Thor bit his lip as his eyes roamed down Dizzee’s body, loving the way his brown skin glistened in the sun, before snapping back up to his face. Dizzee rubbed his thumb over the head, feeling Thor’s dick twitch under his hand. The blonde was moaning softly, his chest heaving heavily as Dizzee stroked him faster.

He felt a dribble of precum escape from the head before Dizzee gave him one last squeeze and stopped. “Come here,” Dizzee said softly. Thor climbed into the chair, trying not to put his full weight on him. Dizzee smiled at him then leaned up for a kiss; it didn’t take long before they were deeply making out and their bodies were grinding against each other.

Thor was glad the chairs were made to be sturdy cause he was not holding back as he ground his erection against Dizzee’s. Their movements were desperate, frantic even, before switching positions so Dizzee was on top.

“You taste like chlorine,” Dizzee noted as he nipped at Thor’s neck. The other man attempted to laugh, but it turned into a whimpering moan once Dizzee got his hands on him.

“Fuck, babe,” Thor gasped when the man pinched his nipples. He moved his hands, which were moving across Dizzee’s back, to cup his ass. He kneaded them, using his grip to force Dizzee into rotating his hips harder against Thor’s.

“I need you,” Dizzee hummed in his ear, biting at the lobe before sucking on it. “Please,” he panted when Thor slipped his hands under the band and rubbed at his furrowed hole. He wasn’t sure why he felt this dying need for Thor at that moment, but he felt like he was on the verge of tears if Thor didn’t fuck him.

Thor hushed the whining man and slipped his hands back out, wrapped Dizzee’s legs around his waist, and then stood up to take him into bedroom. Once there, he gently placed Dizzee down on the bed, lips still connected as Thor leaned in some more to make Dizzee lay back.

Their tongues languidly slid against each other, their teeth nipping at lower lips here and there, while their bodies sensually rolled and grinded for a few more minutes. Dizzee blindly reached for the lube that had been carelessly thrown onto the bed earlier and placed a hand on Thor’s chest to keep him at bay.

The blonde stared with lust filled eyes as his husband scrunched up the sheets under his hips and removed his damp swim trunks, revealing his hard cock.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Dizzee whispered as he poured lube onto his fingers and slowly brought them down to his hole. Thor bit his lip, snaking a hand down his own swim shorts, as he watched him finger himself open.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Thor moaned, pumping his hand in beat with Dizzee’s movements. His eye hungrily took in the way the slim fingers roughly moved in and out of the lubed hole. Dizzee arched his back, mouth falling open, in both pleasure and frustration, while desperately trying to stimulate his prostate. “Need help, babe?” Thor asked with a smirk.

Dizzee nodded with a pout and let out a disgruntled noise at another failed attempt. Thor slicked his own fingers up and slipped one alongside Dizzee’s.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.” Thor continued pushing in and out of him before adding a second finger. Dizzee keened aloud, his own fingers had ceased movement as he tried to get accustomed to the four inside him. “Can you take another one, babe or do you want me?” Dizzee whimpered and began jerking himself off. “I think you can take another,” he continued. “You’re doing so well. So perfect,” Thor praised as his husband got closer to coming.

“I want you, please,” Dizzee rasped out. He definitely wanted to come with Thor deep inside him and he wasn’t talking about fingers. Thor slipped his digits out and removed the rest of his clothes. While he was kicking the trunks away, he began to reach for a condom, but was stopped by Dizzee. “Raw,” he said with a seductive smile. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

“Fuck, I could come just hearing you talk like that,” Thor admitted as he slicked himself up with lube, adding some more to Dizzee’s awaiting hole.

Dizzee spread his legs wider, keeping his eyes on Thor’s who quickly glanced down to align himself with his hole. At the slight pressure of Thor entering him, Dizzee’s mouth opened, brows furrowed, and let out a soft noise. Once Thor was flushed against him, he rotated his hips to keep the whining noises from his husband going.

After a moment, he pulled out halfway then thrust back in. It was slow and rough at the same time; the combined senses of the sharp sound of their skin slapping against each other and the feeling of Thor’s dick hitting his prostate caused Dizzee’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. It didn’t take long before Dizzee seemingly melted into the sheets.

When Thor first found out that Dizzee was somewhat of a ‘Pillow Princess’ he nearly freaked thinking he had passed out. He stopped and almost pulled out but Dizzee reassured him that he was good. Thor noticed it happens more when he’s rougher with him, but on occasion it has happened when they were slow and passionate.

Dizzee’s reaction caused Thor to pick up the pace, slamming into him hard enough that Dizzee had to place a hand on the bedframe to keep his head from colliding with it.

After several minutes, they switched positions so Dizzee was on his hands and knees, but between Thor’s brutal pace and his body becoming a puddle of goo, he was soon brought down to his elbows, then eventually he was flat against the bed with his ass in the air taking it all.

Seeing Dizzee like this turned Thor on even more. “So fucking good for me,” he gasped. He doesn’t usually talk this much during sex in fear of sounding like a failed pornstar. But the way Dizzee felt wrapped around him, he couldn’t help what comes out his mouth. Eventually Dizzee’s walls started throbbing and twitching around him. “Gonna come, babe?”

Dizzee nodded, biting at the pillow below him. “Faster,” he moaned, turning back to look at Thor. The blonde leaned forward, pushing Dizzee’s hips down on to the bed.

Thor roughly ground into him, damn near letting out a guttural growl in his throat when he felt Dizzee tightly squeeze around him.

“Loosen up for me, baby,” he whispered. “Let me fuck you,” he moaned against his husband’s neck. Dizzee relaxed and immediately Thor picked up his speed, kissing along the whimpering man’s cheek and jawline, and whispering more filth in his ear knowing it would bring him closer. Dizzee reached back to grab onto Thor’s hair, which he grew out again, as he felt himself reaching his peak.

Dizzee was almost there, right at the edge, but he couldn’t get over. His whimpers became desperate as he tried to rub himself off against the tangled bed sheets below him. Thor sensing his distress lifted some of his weight up off him a little and starting stroking Dizzee in tandem with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dizzee repeated, his breath catching on the words making them sound pitchy.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you do it,” Thor egged him on while he tightened his fist around the hard cock and jerked it faster. He felt as well as heard Dizzee come hard beneath him with a loud sob of his name.

Thor continued stroking him, his fingers well coated in his cum, until Dizzee was trying to pull away from the oversensitivity. “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay,” Thor murmured against his shoulder. He pulled out and let Dizzee collapse into his self-created wet spot. “Turn over for me,” he softly ordered to which the man easily complied to.

They kissed when Dizzee was able to get his breathing together a little bit more. Thor ran his cum slicked fingers over Dizzee’s gaping hole, watching as it easily took them in. “I’m ready,” the well fucked man puffed.

Thor pulled his fingers out and added a little bit more lube to slick Dizzee up some more. He lifted Dizzee’s legs up so his thighs pressed against his chest and aligned himself again before pushing in slowly. He did not want to overstimulate him even though he knows Dizzee could take it. Thor let out a quiet curse at heat of it all, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of Dizzee’s head.

He wanted to keep it at a slower pace, but that notion was soon abandoned and Thor picked up where he left off; fucking Dizzee into the mattress below. Thor lifted Dizzee’s legs higher up around his waist until the man’s ankles were on his shoulders.

Dizzee whined at the new angle which caused Thor to smirk in satisfaction. Despite how close he felt to his orgasm earlier, they lasted for a lot longer than anticipated. Thor rubbed his thumb along Dizzee’s cheeks and lips, whispering his love for him when he felt the start of his orgasm.

“I’m close,” he gasped. Dizzee started to pulse around him purposefully, trying to milk Thor’s orgasm out of him.

“Come in me, Thor. I want it,” Dizzee moaned. “I need it.”

Thor loved when Dizzee talked in bed. Again, while he wasn’t the type, Dizzee definitely was. Most of the time he can actually hold a decent or normal conversation while intermittently moaning for more, but this time around Dizzee was a needy mess. To be fair, Thor doesn’t usually fuck Dizzee like this.

“Want to feel me come inside you?”

“Yes,” the man hissed.

“How much do you want it?”

“So much.”

“Want me to fill you up?” Thor moaned against Dizzee’s cheek.

“Y-yes…please.”

“Fuck, you’ve been so good to me,” Thor softly lamented as if he didn’t mean to speak out loud.

“Then give me what I want, my love.” Dizzee turned his head to look Thor in the eyes.

“And what’s that?” Thor asked with a smirk.

“You to come in me. I want you to fuck me full of your cum.”

Thor’s body twitched with a soft groaned. He then moved back so he was on his knees and raised Dizzee’s hips to fuck him faster. “Can you take it?” he asked to which Dizzee nodded. He was lazily jerking off, not necessarily ready to come again, but to stimulate his body into clenching around Thor.

“Come on.” Dizzee egged. “Make me feel good.”

Thor’s grip on his hips got tighter as he pounded into him. Dizzee marveled at Thor’s sweaty and muscular frame, reaching up with his unoccupied hand, he stroked at the light scattering of hair on Thor’s torso then further up to pinch Thor’s nipple. He felt it coming; Thor’s rhythm started stuttering when he got near.

“I love you,” Thor gasped before closing his eyes and thrusting three more times then finally releasing into him. He collapsed forward on his elbows again to rest their foreheads together; his chest heaving as he tried to come back down from his high.

“I love you, too,” Dizzee said while lovingly running his fingers through Thor’s hair. Thor angled his head for a kiss, a softer one in comparison to the aggressive and hungry ones they shared earlier, and then slowly pulled out.

Dizzee whined when he felt Thor’s cum slowly leak out of him. It was a weird blend of arousing and humiliating. Thor on the other hand looked like he was rearing to go again, but even his body knew limitations.

They shared a brief kiss before Thor fell next to Dizzee and pulled him into his arms. They took a quick nap before showering and removing the covers, folding them in a way that would prevent anyone from touching the wet spots and left for a day out to allow room service.

They were sure to leave a nice tip for them.

The rest of their honeymoon was spent alternating between being in bed and sight-seeing. They even managed to check out a few nightclubs during their stay.

It was their last day and the two were standing on the balcony of the restaurant watching the sunset. Dizzee was leaning against Thor, who was rubbing his thumb along the exposed skin of Dizzee’s hips.

“Back to reality tomorrow,” Thor sighed.

“This is our reality,” Dizzee started. “The past two weeks felt this perfect cause we’re in love and we’re married. Every day forward will be like this.”

Thor tightened his arms around Dizzee and kissed his shoulder. “So glad I met you,” he whispered against the tanned brown skin.

“So glad I have you,” Dizzee responded then turned in his arms to briefly kiss him.

When they flew back to America, they begged Skye to watch Bodhi for three more days in order to get over their jetlag.

Once their sleeping schedule had been sorted out, Bodhi greeted them by enthusiastically licking their faces and jumping on them.

“Hey Bodhi,” Thor laughed trying to dodge his tongue.

“He really missed you guys,” Skye laughed. “I had to leave a picture of you two in his little bed cause he wouldn’t stop whining.”

“Aww.” Dizzee pouted. “We won’t leave for that long again,” Dizzee said in a baby voice while ruffling Bodhi’s fur.

They hung out with Skye for a while before she had to leave for work. Thor was on the couch playing a melody while Bodhi attentively watched, Dizzee had gone off to answer a few calls he neglected after their return before coming back into the living room. He smiled at the two of them, recording some of it for his channel that had also been neglected since the wedding.

“Babe,” he called out.

“Hmm?” Thor turned to him then smiled. “What are we recording this time?” He was still playing the guitar, not at all embarrassed.

“My husband is so adorable I want to jump him for too many non-PG-13 reasons challenge,” Dizzee said and immediately Thor went red. “Still got it,” Dizzee murmured. Dizzee switched to his front facing camera when he sat down next to Thor to take a photo. He pat his thighs and Bodhi jumped up on the couch to stretch out on him. “Good boy.”

Thor placed the guitar down and repositioned himself to allow Dizzee to lean back between his legs. Dizzee turned his head to share a brief kiss with him before looking back to the camera. The blonde rest his chin Dizzee’s shoulder while Bodhi was trying to lick his face.

They laughed at the pics Dizzee ended up taking. Some blurry, some only of one of them, but all of them showed how happy they all were.

 

“Throw Your Arms Around Me” – Crowded House: Friday 9.1.18

Thor’s sitting in bed, the sunlight coming through the curtains behind him gives him an ethereal glow while he strums to “Throw Your Arms Around Me.” His hair is in disarray from sleep and flops over his forehead causing him to shake it out his eye a few times. Dizzee is lying on the other side of the bed recording him while Bodhi, who woke up to him playing, comes into the room and lays on the spot next to Thor’s side of the bed to hear him better.

Thor had decided to make one last video before going off to film for his and Dizzee’s joint channel. They started filming together a lot more, before realizing that trying to keep up with two different channels was just too much. Also, it’s not like they were trying to make partner with YouTube or anything.

Dizzee had done his farewell video last week and Thor wanted to end his with a really good song.

When he’s done playing, he looks up at the camera and laughs as Dizzee cheers him on.

 

 

 

END


End file.
